


Hatte er sein Debüt

by GRoies



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This After Bundesliga Season 20/21 Round 14, Out of Character, Short One Shot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GRoies/pseuds/GRoies
Summary: 他的眼睛里没有委屈、惧怕或是逃避，只有满满的不甘心。他会成为一个好门将的。Alex想。
Relationships: Finn Dahmen & Alexander Hack
Kudos: 2





	Hatte er sein Debüt

等了两年，Finn终于等来了自己的德甲首秀。虽然面对的是德甲霸主拜仁慕尼黑，但Finn丝毫不觉得紧张——他只觉得兴奋。

哨声响起，上半场结束了。拜仁本赛季已经连续好几轮先丢一球然后再扳平甚至是逆转了，可上半场就领先拜仁两个球的球队半只手都能数过来——他们的球队就是其中一支。Alex，进第二球的大功臣走了过来，揉了揉Finn的头，对他说：

“Finn，上半场表现不错，下半场继续保持，我们或许会从拜仁手里拿到分的。”

也只是或许。

下半场仅仅开场10分钟，拜仁就将比分扳了回来。

比赛进行了四分之三，Leandro险些酿成大祸——还好对方的越位在先让乌龙球变得无效。Finn有些迷茫地看着自己的队友们，前45分钟十分积极的跑动让他们体力过早地被消耗，而德甲巨人像是不知道疲倦一般发动着强攻。

Lewandowski射出那粒点球前的停顿并没有让Finn暴露重心的改变，但他也说不好是否是自己的注意力已经开始涣散了。他向左扑去的那一刻他就知道完了。Kimmich的那颗头球，Sané的那脚抽射，甚至是Süle的那个进球过后，Finn都觉得他们可能还有机会。70分钟的3-2是可以再努力一下的分数，但76分钟的4-2？在全队这样的状态下14分钟内扳回两个球？不可能了。

当Müller追着球在空荡的左路——或者说拜仁的右路狂奔时，Finn感觉到不妙。几秒后预感成为了现实。

没有哪个门将会在自己半场被进了五个球后还能乐呵呵的，更别提是顶级联赛首秀。Alex看着往日里笑起来连眼睛都要看不见了的小朋友垂着头闷闷不乐坐在更衣室板凳上的样子叹了口气。

“你知道就算是Neuer也有被单场进五个的时候吧？”Alex试图用世界最佳门将的悲惨经历来开导小朋友。

“那并不全是他的问题。”Finn头也不抬就开始替自己的门将同行解释着。

“被进五球也并不全是你的问题，我作为后防线的一员也有责任，”平日里比小门将高出了快半个头的Alex只好蹲下，“你上半场的表现很不错，别因为糟糕的下半场就忘了这个，好吗？”

“可是足球不会只有上半场。”对方嘟囔着回答。

“你的职业生涯也不会只有这一场比赛，”Alex向前倾，抱了抱Finn，“我们会一起踢很多很多场比赛的。”

一直垂着头的Finn终于看向了Alex，他的眼睛里没有委屈、惧怕或是逃避，只有满满的不甘心。

 _他会成为一个好门将的。_ Alex想。

**Author's Note:**

> 实话实说，上半场结束他俩互动我心动了（……）。
> 
> 完全不了解这两位球员，而且你05球员物料真的少……
> 
> 感觉达门小朋友还不错，建议Siewert考虑一下。反正05后面赛程换哪个门将都不顶用还不如让小朋友练级！
> 
> 对了，标题是德语的He made his debut，本来想用His debut但是好短啊，就说用sein Debuet好了，但我的德语水平让我不是很清楚sein Debuet能不能成为一个单独的句子，就改成了Hatte er sein Debuet了，反正差不多嘛……


End file.
